Movie Night
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: "Munroe.  You know they hated each other in the beginning.  And you know they were in love in the end, but there is no way you can just go from hating someone to loving them."  What happens when Chad walks in on Sonny's movie night? Pre-FFTF


**So, I just found this fic a few days ago while I was writing Skyscraper. It seems to be a bit rough around some parts, but I really love the idea that I had while writing this so I'll be posting it anyways. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did! As always, I have no rights to these characters or this show, I'm just doing it for fun. Now get to reading the story, even if the intro is slow... **

Sighing, I sat down and pressed the power button on the remote and watched as the TV came to life. Laughter pierced the silence of the quiet room, and already I felt relaxed. Walking over to get my new Blarmie from my bag, I kept my head facing the screen, watching the camera pan-out of the first sketch and hearing the opening music play. I began humming along with the song, until my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud beep from the microwave.

Letting my things fall to the ground, I ran over to the microwave and took-out the popcorn. It smelled delicious and sweet- kettle corn- my favorite. Grabbing my lemonade from the counter I made my way back over to the couch. I set the food on the small table before going back to my purse, throwing my Blarmie over the side of the couch and grabbing my DVD.

"Sorry guys," I whispered to the screen, turning-off the rerun with the Check-it-out Boys sketch, "But tonight's movie night."

Feeding myself popcorn with one hand and carrying the DVD with the other, I slid the disk into the player and closed the drive. I was going to be watching my favorite animated movie- _Anastasia_. The music, the magic, the beauty, the romance... True, maybe I was acting like a seven year old, but this movie could always make me feel better no matter what was going on in my life, and I hadn't watched the movie since I came to _So Random_. As I sat back down on the couch, I pulled my Blarmie around myself, making sure I was comfortable and set my cell phone on the table after typing a quick Fleet about my movie night. Looking back up, I saw a certain annoying blonde obstructing my view of the movie- standing right in front of the screen to be exact.

"_What_, are you doing, Munroe?" He said like I was a three-year-old he just caught painting on the walls.

"What are you doing, _Cooper?_" I rolled my eyes at his name, while trying to see past him to the TV screen.

"Are you seriously_ at work _on your night off?" He questioned, ignoring what I had said, as he looked me up and down suspiciously.

"Yes. I am. Now get out." I moved back and forth trying to find an angle that I could see the screen from.

"Why? I'm done with all my scenes for today..." His voice trailed-off as he followed my gaze. "_Anastasia?_" He turned and read the title on the screen, "Really, Sonny, _really?_ Not only did you come to work on your day off but you're also sitting by yourself, watching one of the worst animated movies of all time?"

Gaping, I had no idea what to say. I was so shocked that someone could ever think so low of such a perfect movie. Then again, this was _Chad_. Chad wouldn't know a good movie if it hit him in the face, like the movie _case _in my hand was about to if he didn't get out of the way.

"You know what Chad? It's an amazing movie and you know it! That- or you must have hit your head _really _hard at that walk-a-thon against books..." I drifted from controlling what I was saying to just letting my thoughts fly out my mouth. "The music is amazing- the words are beautiful- the animation is _gorgeous_- it's a nice story- it's got magic, adventure, hope..." Coming back into reality, I tilted my head up to watch him and wait for an answer to my question- "_What_ is wrong with the movie?"

"Simple." He shrugged, strolling over to take a seat on the couch next to me. "It's fake." He looked over at me with a perfectly blank face.

"_Of course it is!_" I glared at him, scooting away from him to the other end of the couch. "It's a _fairytale_, Chad! All-"

"No- not that." He cut me off, "I know it's _fake_, but the _plot _is fake too."

"How is the plot fake?" I shouted back, beginning to get irritated.

"Like _anyone _can go from hating someone to being in love with them... it just doesn't work that way. You hate someone- you hate someone. The end." He put his hands up dramatically.

"But he didn't hate her! Besides- hate doesn't exist- it's just a passion gone wrong."

"Munroe. You _know _they hated each other in the beginning. And you know they were in love in the end, but there is _no _way you can just go from hating someone to loving them."

"How do you know that he _really_ hated her in the first place! He could've been _pretending_ because he was afraid of his emotions or something!" He raised his eyebrow at me. "Like- remember, that blonde girl from, '_Hey Arnold?_' "

"_Helga...?_" He gave me an odd look.

"Yeah her!"

"Yeah- Sonny. She was a crazy stalker who was secretly in love with this boy who she pretended to hate, yet she had a shrine to him at her house... that in no way relates to this movie." I could feel my eyebrows pucker, as I realized what the rest of out conversation was going to be like.

"What about that girl on that one show, ' _ICarly? _'" Let's see what he had to say about that one...

"Simple. She hates him because he's a dork."

"Chad! He's not a dork and she _doesn't _hate him!" I yelled. He shot me another weird look. "It's just her weird way of flirting... she _likes _him, she doesn't hate him!"

"Sonny, chill. Stop your loud lying- I think I'm going to go deaf if you keep this up for five more minutes. She hates him. The end."

"_No, _Chad, she doesn't!" He winced at my shouting and I lowered my voice. "What about that _Jimmy Neutron _show? You know how that he and that blonde girl hated each-other? Didn't they end-up liking each-other in the last episodes?"

"_Oh please_, Sonny, that's another completely fake one! You _can't _hate a person and love them at the same time! See- it's fake!" I cringed, as now he was the one getting louder. As soon as he shut-up I was going to be _so _loud for payback. "Maybe if you stopped talking about kids shows then you might find something real!"

"What about '_Scrubs_' then, Chad? How do you explain how Dr. Cox hated his ex-wife and then they had a kid and got into a relationship again and all that other drama? Hmmm?"

"Sonny, funny little Sonny, they hated each-other the whole time... but it just didn't matter because a husband and wife always hate each-other..." He chuckled a bit like I was some naive kid.

That was it. He had earned it. Scooting forward a little closer to him, I smiled at him sweetly to distracted him before punching him in the arm. I laughed as he shouted and held his arm.

"I give-up, Chad. You're too stubborn to listen to a word I say anyways." I rolled my eyes and reached forward for the remote, pressing play.

"Really, Sonny really?" he looked at me dramatically, before lunging forward and snatching the remote from beside me.

"Chad! Chad! I was watching that! Give it back!" I shouted chasing after the remote, as he turned off the DVD player and began pressing other buttons. "Nope. Not today, Munroe, you're watching a _real_ movie." He smirked, scrolling through the guide. "'_Star Wars?_'" He asked, "You know Harrison Ford was one of the greatest actors of his generation."

"No, Chad, I don't want to watch a bunch of space ships and weird gremlins with flashlights for swords." I glared, "Just give me the remote back!" I jumped for it as he held in the air above my head.

"Nope." He smiled, running behind the couch again. "What about '_Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest?' _"

"No- I don't like gross skeletons and ugly creatures..." I said breathed as I chased him.

"Johnny Depp is like the _greatest_ actor of his generation..."

"No! I... don't... like... scary... movies..." I struggled for breath.

"_'Indiana Jones?'_"

"Chad... did... you not... hear... me? No!" I gave-up and threw myself on the couch.

"What about-"

"Never mind, Chad. We'll just watch your '_Star Wars._'" I sighed- it felt so good to be sitting again.

"Nice choice, this should show you what a _real_ movie is like. _Real_ drama, _real_ action, _real_ adventure, and even you chicks and your _real _romance." He smiled, sitting down and switching to the channel that it was on.

I stared at the clock on the wall, thinking about how much longer it would be before Tawni realized she forgot her Cocoa-Mocha-Cocoa on the counter and could save me and my movie from this torture. I wondered how many movies I was going to have to endure before _CDC _thought of something better to do... Reluctantly I turned my attention to the movie playing on the TV.

"_Wonderful girl- either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her. _"

Looking-up, I saw Chad's nervous smile, as he turned to face me. He slightly shrugged as I gave him a glare that said, "_I told you so, jerkface!_" Suddenly, all expression from his face dropped. I studied him curiously for a moment, before he lunged and grabbed the remote from the table.

"How about '_Indiana Jones?'_ " He changed the channel quickly, before jumping over the couch and duck-and-rolling to the doors. Turning back around for a moment to make sure I was running after him, he ran out of the prop-house with our remote.

_Wonderful boy, but I'll just kill him now and save the liking him for later, I thought as I sprinted through the studio._

**Haha- hope you liked it! As I said, this is old so there are a few references to old-school SWAC that you might get if you payed close attention in season 1! Not to mention that this was clearly pre-FFTF!**


End file.
